


A Love for His Own Form

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Community: daily_deviant, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was always something missing in his other lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love for His Own Form

**Author's Note:**

> From a Greek version of the Narcissus myth: “He had a cruel heart, and hated all of them/Till he conceived a love for his own form:” Huge thank you to Littlecup for betaing and hand-holding. :)

Lucius had never been concerned with conventional morality. Public image was vital, of course, but outside of public view…then it was all about what he wanted, and how much it would take to get what he wanted.

However, despite all the decadent and extreme things he had tried over the years, there was one thing he had always wanted, but had never been able to acquire—a perfect doppelganger. He did not want one for the reasons most people might—to avoid events, or to be in two places at once. No, he wanted a twin because he found that no matter the beauty and breeding of his lover, none of them could quite match the image he saw in his mirror. Their hair was not pale enough blond, nor silky enough, nor long enough. Their eyes were too blue, or too dark a grey instead of the pearly silver-grey he wished to gaze into. Their skin, jaw, fingers…there was always something wrong.

He had tried Polyjuice, but even then, it wasn’t quite right. After all, no matter who it looked like, they simply weren’t a Malfoy underneath. And once it wore off, even the visual was gone. Others simply didn’t fulfill the need Lucius had, Polyjuice or not.

So when Draco had been born with perfect pale cornsilk hair, Lucius waited with bated breath to learn if the boy’s eyes would change to the proper grey. His pleasure at his son’s appearance grew with the boy. He watched him as baby fat turned to coltishness, which was then replaced by a lean, muscled form. There was still a bit too much Black in the boy’s face, but his carriage, his eyes, and his hair were all Malfoy. The boy might actually be enough, he thought to himself. He promised himself that it would only be a matter of time before he claimed what he wanted.

It finally happened one evening, shortly before Christmas during Draco’s fifth year at Hogwarts. Narcissa was off shopping, and Lucius was unable to resist temptation any longer. It was all set off because of a little game he and Draco had taken to playing.

It had started a few years before when Draco had snuck into Lucius’s room and stolen his cloak. When Lucius had discovered it was missing, he’d been furious—right up to the moment he’d found a twelve-year-old Draco wrapped up in it in the Library, fast asleep in a chair. The sight had caused a shiver of arousal to go through him, but he knew Draco wasn’t ready yet. He’d lifted the boy into his arms, placed a soft kiss on the smooth cheek, then carried Draco back to his room, where he’d settled him under the green comforter that Narcissa had bought him the year before to celebrate his sorting. He’d left the cloak around the boy, rather liking the idea of his cloak around his son that way.

Before Lucius could leave, Draco woke, his eyes cloudy with sleep as he gazed up at his father. The large grey eyes blinked up at him, and he could see the realization that Lucius had found him with the cloak dawn in his eyes. “Father?” he’d asked, his tone reflecting his worry.

Lucius reassured him with a smile. “I do not mind you borrowing it, Draco.” How could he deny Draco’s wish to be more like his father, when it was the very thing he himself longed for? “I would prefer, though, that you ask me first next time.”

Draco had beamed up at him, then pulled the cloak tighter around him before dropping off to sleep once more. Lucius had watched him sleep for a long time that night before returning to his own room and spending the night dreaming of running his fingers through platinum hair, kissing soft, pale lips, and watching pale eyelashes hide silver-grey eyes as he slid into that perfect heat.

After that, it became a bit of a ritual. Draco would return from Hogwarts, and shortly after, a piece of Lucius’s clothing would disappear. Lucius found that he quite enjoyed the hunt, really. Draco was never in the same place twice, and his confidence and daring grew each time they played.

At first, all the items he took were sentimental. His cloak or scarf were the most common, and he usually found Draco wrapped in them, often with his nose buried in the cloth. Soon enough, though, the boy began to chose more personal pieces. A silk shirt that Lucius only wore to family gatherings; his favorite riding breeches (and that had given Lucius any number of delicious fantasies where he found Draco in the stable hidden in a stall, the pants undone around his waist, and his hand stroking along that length, which Lucius was sure would soon look very much like his own); even his formal robe was not immune to their little game.

It wasn’t long before he began to find Draco actually wearing the pieces he took, which fuelled his fantasies even further. At first the clothing was far too large on him, but as time went on, they began to fit him better and better, until they fit him almost as well as they did Lucius.

Only a day home from his fourth year, fifteen, and taller than Lucius had expected, Draco had barely waited a day before sneaking into Lucius’s rooms and “borrowing” his favorite night robe, which was made of the lightest silk. Just the thought of what he might find waiting for him when he found Draco told him his long wait was nearly over. As he searched, he was inundated by images of Draco wearing his robe—he would be draped over a couch, or across a bed, his pale skin showing through the opening of the robe. His head would be thrown back, his pale hair making a halo around his head as his hand worked across what he knew to be a very pale pink nipple. Or even better, along the alabaster and rose column of his cock.

It was rather disappointing, then, to find Draco sitting in his own small study attached to his room, the robe simply draped over his every day clothing. Draco had been rather nonplussed to see Lucius glowering at him that time, but Lucius had brushed it off, saying he was simply in a bad mood. Still, he’d promised himself as he was sliding the silk back onto its hanger in his wardrobe, next time, he would take exactly what he wanted.

So, when Narcissa made plans to be gone for the day, Lucius suggested to Draco that he might want to come try things on for a bit once his mother had left for the day. He had seen the calculating look that had crossed Draco’s face when he had. The boy would definitely be in his room soon enough, taking something new from Lucius’s wardrobe. The Manor would be empty, aside from the two of them. There would be no one there to bother them as Lucius took what was properly his.

Lucius had set a spell on the door to his room to alert him the moment it was touched, then gone to his study to wait. He had no intention of letting Draco leave his room until he’d gotten what he wanted this time. The wait had seemed an eternity before he felt the tingle that told him someone had opened the door to his bedroom. As soon as he felt the spell activate, he set aside his snifter of Ambermeade and moved quickly to his rooms.

Draco was shuffling through the clothes in Lucius’s wardrobe when he arrived. The door had been left open a gap—something Lucius would have to train out of the boy. Later though. First he had other things to teach him. He waited until Draco had chosen his prize—an emerald green shirt that was a particular favorite of Lucius’s—and was removing his own shirt to put it on before he let his presence be known. “An interesting choice.”

Draco whirled, the shirt only halfway up one arm, and flaring out as he turned in place. “Father?” His eyes were wide in surprise, and had Lucius not been too busy drinking in his half-clothed form, he might have chuckled at Draco’s astonishment. “Why are you here?” He’d managed a much calmer tone the second time, but Lucius could still hear his underlying worry.

“I was rather under the impression that this was my room, Draco,” he responded in an amused tone.

He could see Draco weighing his own words carefully before speaking again, and when he did, he spoke slowly, obviously still measuring each word before he spoke. “You usually wait to come find me until after I’ve left.”

“True. That was before, though.”

What little certainty there had been in Draco’s voice before disappeared completely. “Before?” he asked, his voice cracking just the smallest bit.

“Before you were ready,” Lucius said matter-of-factly, moving to the other side of the room and settling on the couch there. “Come sit with me, Draco,” he said in a soft voice, which nevertheless carried across the room easily to his son. He patted the spot on the sofa next to him in invitation.

Draco eyed him warily for a moment, but when Lucius made no further move, he walked slowly to Lucius’s side, pulling on the shirt as he did so. Lucius was pleased to see that he did not button up the shirt, and the glimpses he got of Draco’s pale chest through the gap in the emerald cloth caused his already well-developed arousal to grow. Draco settled next to him, and it took all of Lucius’s restraint not to simply grab the boy and claim him as he had been waiting to do all day.

“Ready for what?” Draco asked, and through his nervousness, Lucius could see a bit of excitement showing. After all, he often taught Draco new Dark magic when they were alone together, but he intended to show him a different sort of magic tonight.

Instead of answering Draco’s question, Lucius raised a hand and threaded his fingers through his son’s hair. “Have you ever thought of growing out your hair?” he asked, his hand settling at the base of Draco’s head.

“Occasionally. I didn’t think you would approve, though.”

Lucius chuckled. “How could I not? Look at my own, after all.”

“I thought it might upset you if I copied you.”

Lucius shot a pointed look at the shirt Draco wore. “Does it seem as though I would be upset if you looked more like me?” Draco flushed a pale pink, and Lucius, no longer able to restrain himself, pulled the boy into a kiss. It was little more than a press of lips to lips, but Draco stiffened even so. Not a good sign. Lucius pulled away, careful to school his features not to show his annoyance. Perhaps Draco had simply been startled.

“Father?” Draco asked, and Lucius was pleased to see there was no horror there, just surprise.

“Surely you are aware of what an attractive young man you are becoming, Draco.”

Draco blinked, looking unflatteringly shocked, which increased Lucius’s ire. “I…Yes. But…”

Lucius was unable to contain the venom in his tone. “‘But,’ Draco? But what?”

Draco winced ever so slightly at his tone. “I’m sorry, father. I’m simply surprised. Why…” He trailed off, obviously uncertain how to continue.

Lucius’s anger was mollified by Draco’s uncertainty. “Why a family member?” Draco nodded, looking a bit relieved that Lucius had chosen the words for him. “But truly, Draco, who could possibly be a better match for a Malfoy than another Malfoy?” he asked, running his fingers through Draco’s hair once more.

Draco’s expression was more anticipatory now. When Lucius pulled him into a kiss once more, he went willingly. Their lips met, and Lucius felt a current flare between them. Draco’s lips parted in a soft gasp at the charge of need, and Lucius slid his tongue into Draco’s mouth, along his palate, drawing a moan from the boy.

Draco’s hands found their way to Lucius’s shoulders, and soon after, one tangled itself in his hair, tugging at it ever so slightly. Lucius couldn’t hold back a groan of lust at the tangible evidence that Draco seemed to want this as much as he did.

Still, there were things needed to find out before things went any further. He pulled out of the kiss, giving Draco’s bottom lip a nip as he did so, then pulled Draco into his lap. Draco looked rather startled, but he settled rather quickly into Lucius’s lap, looking up at him, obviously wondering what would happen next.

“Have you done anything like this before, Draco?” Just the thought of someone touching Draco before he had was enough to raise Lucius’s ire once more, though he did his best to appear simply curious.

“I’ve kissed Pansy,” Draco answered, looking a bit confused at the question. “Not any boys, though.”

Lucius smirked. No one had touched him, then. Good. But just to be sure… “Nothing more than kisses, Draco?”

Draco made a face. “She said she wasn’t ready,” he said with a sneer that was half pout.

And that marked a large difference between father and son. Lucius would never have taken no for an answer. Still, it was one difference that he did not mind in the least. It meant that aside from kisses, all Draco’s firsts would be his to claim, and what was a bit of snogging with a girl compared to that? “We shall have to go slow, then.”

Draco’s scowl showed precisely what he thought of that idea, and Lucius could barely contain his delight, or the urge to pull him into another kiss. “We don’t have to go that slow,” he said in a petulant tone.

“We shall see what you are able to handle, then,” Lucius said. He raised a hand from Draco’s hip where it had been resting, and pushed open the shirt, brushing a finger across a pale rose nipple. He watched as Draco’s eyes widened, his mouth forming an “o” at the sensation. “Do you like that?” The boy seemed unable to speak, and barely managed a nod, so Lucius tightened his fingers around the nipple, and watched Draco’s head fall back, his eyes closed, exposing the lovely lines of his neck. Lucius leaned forward to nibble along the side of that graceful curve, which caused Draco to cry out softly at the contact. His hips bucked at the sensations Lucius was causing, and bumped lightly against Lucius’s own arousal, pulling a gasp from him as well.

No longer bothering to restrain himself, Lucius moved his hand to Draco’s trousers and began unbuttoning them. Draco’s little whimpers were driving him mad, and he needed to see the boy come undone before he took him. Draco’s hands were clenching his shoulders so hard now that he could feel the nails cutting into his shoulders.

It took little coaxing to convince Draco to lift up so that he could remove his trousers. The shirt would stay till later, Lucius decided. After all, he rather liked the sight of it on Draco. It increased their similarities quite a bit. Lucius thrilled at the sight of Draco, now mostly nude, his ivory and rose flesh uncovered for Lucius to see. He was perfect.

“Lie back, Draco,” Lucius said softly. Draco complied, laying back so that his head rested against the arm of the couch, his body draped across Lucius’s lap, exposing his cock to Lucius’s gaze. A jolt of lust went through Lucius at the sight of Draco’s erection, glistening with a drop of pre-come that he wanted to taste. But that would have to wait for another time.

His hand slid from Draco’s nipple to his thighs, bypassing the quivering cock for the moment. There was a whimper from Draco, and Lucius raised an eyebrow at him. “Patience. We will get there eventually.” First he had to examine his prize.

“Father—” Lucius placed a hand on his lips to stop the words.

“Here there is just Lucius and Draco. Understood?” Draco looked at him, a bit wide-eyed, and nodded. Lucius smiled and continued his exploration. His hand continued down the pale thigh, caressing the soft skin of his inner thigh. His other hand, which had been resting on Draco’s hip, began sliding along his side, and up to his chest, where he began to play with Draco’s nipples once more.

By the time his hand took hold of Draco’s cock, the boy had been writhing on his lap for some time. Lucius thought that light eyelashes against pale, rose-pinkened cheeks might possibly be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen before. But it was nothing to the sight of those silver-grey eyes opening, focusing on him, misty with need as he began to stroke Draco’s cock, or to the sound of his name falling huskily from those lips, the sound heavy with need.

The lust flooding Lucius’s system made him feel a young man again. It was good, though, that he was older, as with age had come the ability to control his responses, or their enjoyment would already be over. Still, even his steel control was slipping, and he wanted to be inside Draco when that happened.

It did not take more than a few strokes before Draco came, moaning loudly and spurting across his stomach. Lucius leaned down and kissed him, his hand slowing as the pulses slowed, then stopped. Draco lay limp across his lap for a moment before he opened his eyes and grinned languidly. “That was incredible.”

Lucius was a bit too on-edge to smirk, but he ran a hand down Draco’s side, petting him as he would a contented cat. “If you move to the bed, Draco, it could get even better,” he responded in a low voice.

Draco grinned wider, and his eyes took on a sparkle. “Oh?”

Lucius glowered. “I can hardly do more while you have me pinned this way.”

Draco shot Lucius a smirk, sat up, gave him a soft kiss on the lips, then slid off his lap, grazing Lucius’s erection as he moved, and drawing another groan from the man. He moved to the bed, completely at ease wearing only his father’s shirt, then settled in the centre, his eyes fixed on Lucius once more.

Lucius stood and began to remove his own clothes, enjoying Draco’s open and admiring gaze as he did so. Lucius settled on the bed next to him, taking his hand, and placing it on his cock. “Stroke me.”

Draco’s touch was tentative at first, but that was just as arousing as the firmer strokes that followed. It was quickly too much, and Lucius took Draco’s hand once more to stop him. “Stop. Unless you don’t want more than this tonight.” Not so much a choice, more a warning. Draco’s hand stilled immediately.

Lucius pulled him into a long, languid kiss before moving away to retrieve the jar of lubricant that he kept in his bedside table. When he moved back to Draco’s side, he could see that the worry on his son’s face had returned. “Do you not wish this part tonight?” The question rather implied that even if this did not happen tonight, it would eventually.

Draco swallowed. “No, I’m…it’s fine. I just…” He stopped, and glanced at the jar Lucius was holding. “I’ve heard that hurts,” he finished in a voice so low that Lucius could barely understand the words.

“Not when done correctly,” Lucius assured him. “There might be discomfort, but it will fade. And done well, it feels quite good, I assure you.”

Draco took a breath, and managed to smile up at him. “All right.”

Lucius returned his smile. “On my lap would be best, I think.” That way he could kiss Draco while he stretched him. Hopefully that would help calm the boy. He would also be able to tell better how he was reacting to each change.

Lucius set the jar aside as Draco moved to settle sideways on Lucius’s lap, stopping him and positioning him so that he was straddling him with his legs. Their cocks brushed together as he settled, and both of them groaned at the brush of heated flesh. The sound of their moans blended so well, it was hard for Lucius to keep himself from just taking what he wanted now without anything more. He settled for a kiss, knowing that if this was to last, he would have to go slow.

He smoothed a hand down Draco’s back, his fingers slowly making their way to the cleft of his arse. Draco pressed closer to him, trembling, though from nerves or excitement, Lucius could not tell. He pressed several times against the small hole there as he stroked, but waited until Draco was pressing back into the caresses before retrieving the jar and dipping his fingers into it. He coated them liberally, then carefully moved his hand back to the curve of Draco’s arse, drizzling the oil into the crevice there a bit before sliding his fingers between the soft cheeks once more.

Draco was moaning softly now, and Lucius found that despite the fact that he had not been breached, Draco opened surprisingly easily for him, easily taking his first finger up to the second knuckle with almost no resistance, and pulling a groan from the boy as he dropped his head to Lucius’s shoulder.

Lucius took his time opening him, sliding first one finger in and out, twisting it just so before pushing the second inside. He continued, adding a third, and even a fourth finger. He wanted Draco well-stretched so that this would feel nothing but good. From the way the boy was sucking on his neck and pushing back with each thrust, he seemed to be quite fine with it all, and ready for more.

Draco whimpered as Lucius removed his fingers. “Shhh. It will only be a moment, Draco,” Lucius assured him. He took more of the oil in his hand, and poured it over his cock, surprised when Draco took him in hand once more and smoothed the oil down his length.

Lucius pulled Draco’s hands away, pulling him into a kiss, then lifted his hips so that the boy rose up on his knees. Lucius positioned himself then pulled Draco down once more, pushing the head of his cock just against Draco’s stretched opening. Malfoy silver eyes met Malfoy silver eyes, then Draco pushed down onto him, and their groans filled the room. It was as perfect as Lucius had known it would be. Draco’s insides clenched at him as he slowly sank onto his cock, stopping with a shudder when Lucius could slide in no more.

They stayed that way only a moment before Lucius pulled at Draco’s hips, and the boy was rising once more, only to slide down onto Lucius harder this time, Lucius’s hips rising to meet him. Draco was panting softly, his reawakened erection bobbing between them with each movement of hips, each thrust from Lucius. He was everything the others had been missing. He was the one he had been waiting for, and Lucius knew that this was all he would ever need.

It was over far too soon, Draco clenching around him as he came a second time, and Lucius unable to hold back any longer, pushing up into him as he shuddered out his release. The boy collapsed against him, and Lucius’s arms encircled him, brushing away sweat-darkened strands of silver blond hair from the pink-flushed face.

It was perfect. Draco was perfect.

Lucius smiled. He couldn’t help but look forward to all the things he would be able to teach him. They were going to have a very interesting summer.


End file.
